


wtf am i supposed to call this

by idiot_bannana_breadz



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Kill me plz, M/M, Oliver - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, bean fetish, beans, len kagamine - Freeform, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiot_bannana_breadz/pseuds/idiot_bannana_breadz
Summary: Len discovers Oliver has a bean fetish ... What will happen next ?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( i wanted to update on this to say that whilst Len and Ollie are 12 and 14 , in this story I aged them up to 19 )
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	wtf am i supposed to call this

**Author's Note:**

> Welp , here is my disaster 
> 
> i tried on this 

Oliver stood infront of the tub full of beans , erect at the sight before him . He was ready for this . Carefully, he stepped in .The feeling of the beans being squished with every step he took made him shiver with pleasure . He slowly, almost teasingly , lowered himself into the tub . He almost came as he felt the warm , moist beans fully cover his groin . At that moment, his urges began to take over, and he started touching himself while moaning loudly , thinking no one else could hear him . But , oh, he was so wrong .

Len heard everything. The sloshing of the beans , Olivers harmonic moans , it made him all too aroused . He could only imagine having a bean bath with Oliver . But now , he could seize his chance. Len slammed the door open , upon seeing a very shocked Oliver ; covered in a mixture of beans and his own release. " I-I--" Oliver could barely muster out the words . " Its not what you think Len ! I promise!" Tears started to well up in his one eye as Len just stared . What would he think of him now ? His boyfriend ? Len ran off to his room with Oliver running after him . Len dug in his drawr and pulled out a huge dildo filled with beans . He had a smirk plastered on his face as he grabbed Oliver and ran back to the bathroom and stripped off all his clothing. He stepped into the tub , moaning as soon as he felt the beans on his feet . He sat himself and Oliver down in the tub . Len grabbed Olivers faced and kissed him roughly. Oliver gasped, which gave Len the chance to push his tongue in .They kissed for a while before Len broke away . He took a small handfull of beans , and shoved them into his mouth as he kissed Oliver once more . They soon separated and swallowed the beans . Len flipped Oliver on his stomach and rubbed the bean-dildo against his asshole . Oliver let out some light moans , sweating and panting from the small amout of pleasure. Len finally stopped teasing him and fully inserted the dildo , leaving Oliver ascream . He pushed it in and out slowly . While doing so , he slathered beans all over himself and Oliver.  
He picked up the speed as his erection became more and more painful. " Ahhhn !!! L-Len !!! I'm going to cum !!!" At that , Len took the dildo out and replaced it with his member , using the bean juice as lube . At this point , they were both moaning messes. Drool and beans messed their faces . With Olivers mind breaking with each thrust , and Len feeling the pressure build up near his groin , with one last hard pound he came inside him . 

Len pulled out and collapsed beside his boyfriend, who buried himself in the now cold bean mix of release . They both slept soundly for the next few moments .

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Fuck , I think i just lost all my brain cells 
> 
> why tf did i write this ?????


End file.
